Moonlight Saviors
by Raining Haven
Summary: After a lethal car crash, Mahiru is told that the only way to regain her life is to find the mysterious ‘Teardrops of the Moon.’ (CH. 3 up)
1. Chapter one

(Writer-Person):

Okay, some quick miscellaneous info then it's off to the story.

-This takes place in the 'present time' of the manga. (so Mahiru is a teenager.)  
-Mahiru and the people of the Lunar Race don't know each other. (yet. o.o)  
-I'm going to have to twist some things in the first book around, so bear with me.

DISCLAIMER: I own an assortment of random things, but not the wonderfulness that makes Crescent Moon so awesome. (translation: I don't claim anything, all characters belong to their respectful owners, blah blah blah...)

_Prologue:_

_Snow fell, making the air cold and wet. Mahiru sat in the backseat of her parent's car as they brought her to school. For whatever reason, Mahiru's mother insisted that she ride with them instead of walking in the wet mess outside._

Just as they were slowing down for a stoplight, the car hit a patch of black ice, causing the car to slide directly into oncoming traffic...

(hours later)

"How is she?"

"We're not sure. She's still in the critical stage...I don't know if she will make it through the night."

"And her parents?"

"Already passed. Lets hope she doesn't follow them."

Normally, a doctor wouldn't discuss such privet matters with a hospital volunteer, but in this case, it didn't seem to matter. The girl laid motionless and cold on her bed, it was almost as if she, too, had left the living world.

The hospital volunteer sat down next to her bed and read the cards sent from the girl's friends at school.

'We're sorry for the misfortune.'  
'Get well soon.'  
'Thinking of you.'

So many cards, but not one of these so called 'friends' were here to support their dying companion. "Such a pity. None of them realize how special you are...thats okay though. Your true friends will show themselves soon." With a sigh, the volunteer got up and turned out the light. _"Sleep well, Princess." _ he thought to himself before leaving the room.  
_  
_

**_Moonlight Saviors  
Chapter one_**

Mahiru awoke in a soft bed with silky sheets and many warm blankets to keep her safe and warm. She sat up to look around, trying to remember how she got there. The room was made up of white and cream-colored things, _a room fit for royalty. _

"So you're awake."

Mahiru turned to see a rather tall human with long hair and ears of a ...fox?

"Are you feeling alright now?"

"Y-yeah. My head kind of hurts, but other than that, I'm fine...Um, pardon me for asking, who (and what) are you?"

The humanlike-fox creature walked over to Mahiru. "My name is Misoka. I'm half werefox."

Mahiru blinked. "And the other half?"

"Human. Like you." Misoka told her.

Although she had trouble believing that such a individual could be human, Mahiru nodded and got out of the bed. "Do you know how I got here, Misoka?"

"No." He frowned. "You just appeared in our palace, but Master Oboro said to let you stay and assist you when you awoke."

"Oh..." Mahiru looked down at the ground and noticed that her school shoes were missing. In fact, all of her clothes were different. She was now wearing a midnight blue kimono with silvery stars stitched into it. It reminded her of the night's sky on a cloudless night.

"If you're feeling well enough," Misoka continued, pulling her from la-la-land, "We need you to come with me for a while. The Emperor will not be pleased to find you in one of his guest's chambers."

Mahiru nodded. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"To Master Oboro. He has something for you."

(Writer-Person):

Pardon the way short chapter. (sorry!) It's easier to write them shorter so I can keep thinking about things for the upcoming chapters. (heh, pathetic excuse, I know.) Anywho, I'll only continue this if someone wants me too. Feel free to tell me how much my writing skills suck ,(no, really. be honest.) or if I messed something up or whatever. okay?

(::easily bribed with reviews::)

oh yeah, as always, I'll fix any and all errors as soon as I notice them.

My thanks for reading! (::waves::)


	2. Chapter two

psychedelic aya- FIRST REVIEWER! (::hands you a lollypop::)

**Saiyuki-Lvr- **thankie for the review!

**monsnite-** o.o!!!! Cookies!!!! THANKIE MUCH!

(Writer-Person): okay, onto chapter two.  
--------------

**_Chapter two_**

"Awake, I see." Oboro noted as Misoka and Mahiru entered the room.

"Yes, umm...I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." Mahiru replied as she bowed respectfully.

"That's quite alright, I have a feeling you will be able to repay your dept in no time at all."

Mahiru gave Oboro a questionable look.

"Don't worry," Oboro smiled, "You have no need to fret, Princess. Come here, I have something you'll be interested in."

_'Pr-princess?! Um...I'm not going to ask. He must have mistaken for someone else...'_ Mahiru thought as she stumbled towards where he sat.

On a table next to his chair, Oboro opened a silvery box that enclosed a tear-shaped gem that glowed with the pale light of the moon. "This," he said in a soft tone, "Will help you return to your proper home. It's called a Teardrop of the Moon, one of the most powerful things in the history of existence."

Mahiru stared at it with wide eyes. She had seen gems that were unique before, but nothing compared with this one.

"It's one of four." Misoka told her. "In order for you to use their power, you need to collect the other three."

Oboro took the luminous treasure from its box and handed it to Mahiru. "Misoka will tell you how to find the second Teardrop. Use them wisely, Princess."

--------------

Before she knew it, Mahiru was standing outside the palace staring into a dense mass of trees ahead.

_"You will find the second Teardrop with a younger wolf, somewhere in the forest beyond the palace."_ Mahiru sighed as she remembered what Misoka told her.

"Alright. All I have to do is find this wolf, then convince it to give me the gem." she kicked the dirt trail as she walked. "This is ludicrous. How am I supposed to find him in this mess of trees? I can't even see the moon anymore."

She continued walking for a what seemed like an eternity, until she heard a cold-blooded howl, quickly followed with the sound of something running towards her. Before she could turn to see what was about to eat her alive, she was knocked to the ground and pinned by massive paws.

Mahiru closed her eyes and shrieked, afraid of the sharp teeth and claws she was sure would be ripping her apart at any second.

"Hey, calm down! I didn't mean to scare you."

The blurred vision of a brown haired boy appeared as Mahiru slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my gods! What happened to whatever knocked me down?!"

The boy smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Err...I'm sorry...I get a little _excited_ when I meet new people. It probably explains why I rarely get visitors..."

Mahiru got up and stared at him. "YOU were the one with the huge paws that not only had the nerve to knock me down, but then _sit_ on me?!"

"...I said I was sorry..."

"Thats okay," she sighed. "I'm just glad you weren't a wolf."

The boy looked at her with puppy-like eyes as pointed ears appeared from under his hair. "I'm a _werewolf_. Not just an _ordinary_ wolf."

--------------

(Writer-Person): Bleh...I apologize for the short chapter. (o.o but at least I updated, right?)

I think I counted 346679435213457856 errors in the last chapter!!! I'm sorry...o.o I fixed some of them!!! But unfortunately I may not have found them all, so please forgive any that you may see.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! You are all awesome. (::gives everyone gummy bears of doomed doomness::)

Please review this chapter too, feel free to be mean and tell me how pathetic I am because any reviews are better than no reviews.

THANKS FOR READING!!!

_PS: Email me if you want scans of the 4th book so you can preview it if you haven't already bought it. _

(::waves::)


	3. Chapter three

**Saiyuki-Lvr- **o.o I kind of daydreamed the idea of Mahiru being tackled by Akira (during Med class) for no apparent reason. I added it in at the last minute when I realized that the chapter was a little ...o.o...dull.

**moonsnite-** UPDATING! Sorry it took me so long! (I was kidnapped by a rabid pack of oompa-loompas who wanted me to bust Martha Stewart out of jail. They let me go after I got done singing the 568484756245th verse of 'the song that never ends.') ...(yes, that was random. getting on to the chapter now.)

**psychedelic aya-** Yes! Akira is the Werewolf! (::claps::) And I agree. o.o The forth book made me go "AWW!!!!" right in the middle of photo. (I was reading it in the darkroom, so everyone was giving me funny looks. o.o it was fun.)

**himurainuyasha-** The 'perverted vampire' will be in this chapter! (I think.) If not, then I'll get him in the next chapter for sure.

**kat-** (yes! you spelled 'intrigued' right!) (::hands you a yo-yo::) Yay!

**TotalAnimeFreak-** o.o thankie! I'ma writing chapter 3 as soon as I get done here...

(Writer-Person): Okay. It's been forever, so onto the update!

--------------

Mahiru stared at the wolf-boy with wide eyes. "Y...You mean...YOU'RE REALLY A WOLF?! I didn't think they were really REAL! But here you are, staring at me like I'm some kind of psycho..."

"...._ARE _you a psycho?"

Mahiru blinked. "Huh? ...Oh. No, not normally. I just can't believe you're actually real..." She took a step closer and (almost innocently) tugged his ears to see if they were real.

"Ouch! Don't do that!" The wolf wined as he swatted the astonished girl away with his tail.

"Sorry, sorry." Mahiru smiled. "Hey, could you be the wolf that I'm looking for? I was told he would have one of these," she gently lifted the Teardrop of the Moon out of her pocket and showed it to the wolf.

"Wow! I knew you had one! Thats how I found you!!," the wolf grinned. "I'm Akira, keeper of the second Teardrop."

Mahiru bowed quickly, as if she were meeting a new friend. "This is great! I only have two more to find, then I can go home!"

Akira gave her a questionable look. "But...why? _I don't understand _...You're human, right? How can you have (and USE) the power of the Teardrops?"

"What?" Mahiru asked, her spirit dropping a little.

"Humans can't use the Teardrops. Only members of the Lunar race and the...P-Princess?!"

"Ugh. Not that 'princess' thing again..."

"Yes! I get it now!! You have to be the descendent of the Princess!" Akira's smile grew wider as he thought about it. "I'm honored to meet you, Miss...um...what was your name again?"

"Mahiru."

"I'm honored to meet you, Miss Mahiru, descendent of our Princess!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Akira..." Mahiru smiled sadly and looked at the ground.

"Huh? Whats wrong? Are you hungry...? Sleepy, maybe?" Akira asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Mahiru shook her head.

Without having to be asked, Akira slipped his pale-gold treasure into Mahiru's hand. Astonishment washed over her as she looked at it. It's luster was that of a full moon, shining brightly in her hands.

"Nozomu has the third." Akira said softly. "I can't help you find him though, I need to stay here in case _'he'_ shows up."

Mahiru nodded, wondering what Akira meant by 'he'. "Can you tell me where to find Nozomu?"

"Yeah! He should be over in the west side of the forest. Keep an eye out for bats while you're walking though, he has a tendency to use them as his 'attack bats.' "

"Okay...Thank you, Akira."

"No problem! Now go before the sun comes up, or else you'll have trouble finding him."

--------------

(Writer-Person): ...o.o... okay, I guess Nozomu will be in the next chapter! (I'm sorry if there are any errors, I'll fix them ASAP)

Thank you all for reading!!!

Please don't forget to review!

I'm off to go write chapters to all my other stories now. (::waves::)


End file.
